Comenzar otra vez
by Yukari Sparda
Summary: Las cosas suelen salir mal después de la misión 9 en DMC4. Kyrie se enterá del secreto de Nero, Credo está algo loco, Fortune expulsa a Nero y este se va a vivir con Dante. Cosas supositorias. "¿Qué hubiera pasado si...? / No Yaoi - REP


**Comenzar otra vez**

**# El comienzo de la pesadilla**

Nero salió corriendo detrás de Kyrie cuando ésta huyó al ver su Devil Bringer, ¿Cómo explicarle para que le entendiera? Fortuna tampoco lo aceptaría con su secreto ahora revelado por la persona que menos esperaba, los copos de nieve hacían que la visual fuera escasa y la menuda figura de Kyrie se perdiera a lo lejos. No había nada más que hacer ahí, solo restaba volver a la Orden y tratar de explicar lo sucedido así que comenzó a caminar en esa dirección

Cuando llegó el edificio estaba vacío, los guardias no estaban en la puerta principal, Nero suspiró, sabía que si Kyrie le decía a Credo lo de su mano seguramente los guardias le estarían esperando solo para matarlo, pero no fue así, talvez Kyrie aún no le contaba a Credo, quizás ella guardaría el secreto, Nero sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos. Abrió lentamente la puerta mirando a hurtadillas para verificar que adentro tampoco hubiera nadie, soltó una sonrisilla y se aventuró a entrar, cerró la puerta con cuidado para que ésta no hiciera ruido.

El paisaje era desolador, ni un alma rondaba por los alrededores, las luces estaban encendidas pero aún así el pasillo se veía oscuro y lúgubre, camino lentamente y con cautela para no emitir ni un ruido, vagó por el edificio unos treinta minutos, jamás se había demorado tanto en llegar a su habitación.

Ahora estaría seguro, solo debía entrar y encerrarse allí hasta la mañana, pero algo interrumpió su importante misión.

- Detente ahí traidor – Nero sintió el filo de la espada tocando su espalda – deja todas tus armas en el suelo y levanta las manos

Nero asintió de forma inmediata casi como un instinto de supervivencia, cogió a Blue Rose y la dejo en el piso, acto seguido tomo la Red Queen e hizo lo mismo, pero ahora se venia la tarea más difícil, levantar las manos, si ese hombre quien fuera que sea le veía su Devil Bringer sería su fin.

- Vamos rápido que no tengo todo el día – repuso el hombre

- Sí, esta bien dame un segundo – respondió Nero quien trataba de ganar tiempo

- Escúchame es la última vez que lo digo levanta las mano a-ho-ra – el tono de aquel hombre se notaba furioso, seguramente estaba apunto de asestarle con la espada – se acabó el tiempo...

- Espera... – Nero sintió una mano en su hombro para luego sentir como su cabeza se golpeaba abruptamente contra la pared que anteriormente estaba en frente de él

- Ahora te tengo de frente, maldito traidor – el hombre traía un aspecto formal seguramente era... de hecho sí lo era, un guardia de la Orden

Estaba acorralado contra la pared y la espada del guardia que ahora estaba apuntando directamente a su cuello.

Realmente se acercaba su fin, siempre había imaginado como moriría pero nunca pensó en esta opción, Nero cerró sus ojos casi con un gesto suplicante en su rostro pero una pregunta que no le venia al caso y que en vez de relajarlo lo asustaba más y más era ¿Cómo sería sentir su sangre saliendo lentamente de su cuello para luego caer muerto?, sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por el frío de la espada contra su piel, comenzó a sentir el filo asiendo la primera insición en su cuello, ya estaba, en unos minutos estaría muerto y olvidado para siemp...

- Detente – una tercera voz formulo eco en todo el pasillo, Nero abrió sus ojos casi aliviado, esa voz era tan familiar – déjalo ir

- P-pero señor él es...

- Sé perfectamente quien es, ahora largo – la sombra de aquel hombre misterioso se acercaba más y más

- Gracias, me salvaste la vida – Nero respiró hondo y coloco su mano en su propio cuello para detener la pequeña cantidad de sangre que este emanaba

- Yo que tú no estaría tan tranquilo – la sombra por fin se asomó a la luz

- ¿¡C-Credo!? – Nero ahora sí estaba en problemas, si el guardia sabía lo que él era... entonces Credo también

- Señor Credo para ti – dijo con voz seria, sus ojos miraba y no veían era como si estuviera muerto o algo parecido

- Lo siento, pero yo este...

- No me des explicaciones a mí, guárdalas para la Corte, ¡GUARDIAS! – dos hombres salieron detrás de Credo y tomaron a Nero por ambas manos y prácticamente lo arrastraban pero ¿Dónde irían?

Credo iba adelante, guiando el paso, Nero y los dos guardias iban atrás, Nero jamás había visto esta parte del edificio, era oscura y para acceder a ella debía bajar una larga escalera, cuando llegaron abajo Credo tomó una de las antorchas que había en una de las paredes sucias y se dirigió a una espacie de celda, los guardias empujaron a Nero adentro de aquella cavidad que por cierto era bastante sucia y fría para luego cerrar la reja de un solo golpe

- Te quedarás aquí hasta mañana – Credo puso la cadena y el candado a la puerta

- Credo dejame explicarte por favor – Nero se acercó a la reja de acero

- Ya te dije que a mi no tienes nada explicarme, guarda saliva y mentiras para la Corte

- Por favor Credo, por lo que más quieras, escúchame, solo serán unos minutos y nada más – Nero estaba a punto de arrodillarse

- Vale, te escucho – Credo suspiró resignado

- Gracias, esta bien mira se que ahora no confías en mi pero por favor créeme...

- Ja ¿creerte? Eso nunca más

- Pero, pero – Nero estaba realmente asustado jamás había visto a Credo tan enojado

- Nada de peros, traicionaste mi confianza, ¡te di trabajo!, ¡te abrí las puertas de mi casa!, ¡deje que te acercaras a mi hermana! y ¿es así como me pagas?, diciéndome mentiras y ocultando que eres un...

- ¡DILO!, di que soy un semidemonio – Nero gritó

- ¿Sabes que?, espero que llegue luego mañana para que la Corte te eche de esta ciudad y agrádesele a Kyrie por que gracias a ella no te vas a la horca – Credo abandonó la estancia.

Nero retrocedió hasta donde pudo ya que la pared interrumpía su paso, al alcanzar la pared poco a poco fue deslizándose hasta quedar arrodillado muy sumido en sus pensamientos, ¿Qué diría mañana en la Corte?, la verdad por supuesto pero ¿cual era realmente la verdad?, ni siquiera él la sabía, abrazó sus piernas pues tenía frío, la oscuridad se volvía sofocante, tenía ganas de llorar como un niño pequeño, su Devil Bringer brillaba tenuemente y la luz apenas alcanzaba para iluminarse, estaba mareado, el lugar se le daba vueltas como un remolino, intentó incorporarse pero le fue imposible y cuando por fin lo logró camino dos pasos cuando sintió la debilidad de sus piernas para luego sentir lo frío del suelo contra su cara.

~~ ** ~~

Huía de Fortuna corriendo muy rápido, miro atrás un momento para ver como la ciudad se consumía en llamas por culpa de un demonio, Nero estaba confundido hace unos instantes estaba en una celda o calabozo y ahora estaba camino hacía ninguna parte, oyó como las personas gritaban y trataban de escapar de las llamas, si querer sonrió, pero pronto se arrepintió y volvió a la ciudad, fue cuando diviso a Credo quien se acercaba con una espada en la mano directamente a atacarlo.

Nero no lo dudo dos veces y lo destrozó con su Devil Bringer, cuando giró la cabeza se dio cuenta que Kyrie lo observaba aterrorizada trato de explicarle que Credo lo quería matar pero su boca no emitía ni un ruido. De pronto un agujero se abrió en el piso a lo trago.

Cuando despertó estaba en frente de Devil May Cry, diviso que Dante salía acompañado de Lady y Trish, pero había algo raro en ellos, o el raro era él mismo, ahora no oía nada y no podía hablar, trató de llamar al cazador pero le fue imposible, pues este no lo escuchó, se paró delante de este interrumpiéndole el paso pero... Dante lo atravesó al igual que unos niños que jugaban cerca de él, era como si Nero fuera un espíritu o un alma divagante, se quedo helado ante esta escena, se dio vuelta para ver como el cazador y sus acompañantes se alejaban rápidamente, esto no le podía estar pasando a él.

El agujero de antes se volvió abrir bajo sus pies, cuando tomo conocimiento de donde estaba se sintió tranquilo, era una especie de casa que le resultaba muy familiar, se levantó de prisa, estaba seguro de donde estaba

- ¡Nero baja a tomar desayuno! – Nero sonrió aquella voz tan dulce y cariñosa, era la voz de su madre

Emocionado bajó las escaleras rápidamente, cuando entró al salón su madre estaba sentada dándole la espalda observando el bello jardín que tanto le había costado cultivar.

- Pasa Nero – dijo la mujer, ya no había duda la mujer sentada era su madre y la casa donde estaba era... su propia casa, Nero se acercó despacio, se miró en el espejo que había en el salón y se dio cuanta que era un niño de no más de cinco años

- ¿M-mamá? – Nero se acercó a la silla, la rodeo para observara su madre pero ella, ella estaba muerta – ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MAMÁ, NO MAMÁ NO ME DEJES SOLO!!!!!!!!!!

Sintió la mano de una persona en su hombro se giro más que rápido pero no había nadie, escuchó una voz a lo lejos que le decía "Estas solo Nero, ya no te queda nadie, perdiste...". Todo se volvió oscuro y sangrinoliento fue cuando se empezó a ahogar pronto sintió como la vida se le escapaba de su cuerpo y al fin cayó muerto

~~ ** ~~

Abrió sus ojos rápidamente y se incorporó, lo primero que vio... bueno no vio nada todo seguía igual de oscuro que la noche anterior, esperen un segundo, ¿ya había amanecido?, la verdad a Nero no le importaba nada de eso, solo pensaba en su pesadilla

- Que pesadilla... – se dijo así mismo

Sintió los pasos de al menos cuatro hombres acercándose al calabozo, vio una luz muy tenue junto a ellos.

- Nero, arriba ya es hora – dijo el más alto de los cuatro, al parecer la voz pertenecía Credo

- ¿La hora de qué? – dijo con desgano

- De tu sentencia, levántate

Nero sintió las manos de los otros tres hombres sobre sus brazos, quienes lo levantaron sin ningún cuidado, luego comenzó la caminata hacía la Corte.

**# La sentencia final**

- ¡Silencio, o mandó a desalojar la sala! – el juez parecía alterado (imagínense un juez con peluca y todo o si no como la Doctora Ana Maria Polo) – que pase el imputado de esta vez

Nero entró escoltado por lo guardias seguido de Credo

- Bueno días Nero ¿a quien me traes hoy? – Nero miró al juez y luego a Credo

- No, este... señor el imputado el Nero – prosiguió Credo

- ¿¡QUE!? – gritó el juez, las personas del público y las del jurado

Credo acerco un expediente al estrado del juez, este lo leyó con cautela para luego dedicar una furiosa cada de odio a Nero, quien estaba sentado con la cabeza agachada morando sus pies, trató sin embargo de ocultar su Devil Bringer bajo la manga de su gabardina. El juez hizo llegar el documento a lo señores del jurado quienes leyeron y releyeron sin creer lo que tenían en sus manos

- Bueno – retomó el juez – estamos reunidos para declarar la expulsión del señor Nero de la cuidad de Fortuna

- ¿¡QUE!? – se escuchó otra ves pero esta vez fue solo el público presente que aún no entendía nada, luego solo se escuchaban murmullos y cuchicheos

- Sí señores, Nero ha faltado a la regla principal del la ciudad – continuó Credo – el es un semidemonio

Nero sintió la mirada de la personas sobre él, no se atavío a levantar la vista.

- ¿Tienes como probarlo Credo? – interrumpió el juez con voz solemne y relajada

- Por supuesto que sí – Credo se acercó a Nero

Nero sintió la presencia de Credo demasiado cerca de él, sintió como la mano calida de Credo tomaba por sorpresa su mano derecha, es decir su Devil Bringer, y lo jaló con tanta fuerza que lo levantó se su asiento, lo paró frente a todas las personas

- Que mejor prueba que una concreta – Credo levanto la manga de la gabardina de Nero para dejar a vista su Devil Bringer

- ¡¡¡WOAAA!!! – se escuchó a coro en toda la Corte

Ya era hora de la verdad toda Fortuna sabía el gran secreto de Nero ahora estaba realmente en problemas.

El juicio duró bastantes horas con la decisión fina

- Señor juez, el jurado ha tomado una decisión – dijo la vocera del jurado- - el imputado Nero será expulsado de la ciudad de Fortuna para siempre

Nero estaba ahora si aterrado, más de lo de costumbre, fue escoltado otra vez por los guardias pero esta vez lo llevaron a las afueras de la Corte, afuera estaba Credo junto con dos maletas, Nero se acerco y Credo se las entregó

- Credo...

- No digas nada y lárgate antes de que te mate ahora mismo – Nero recordó la pesadilla de la noche anterior

- Pero no tengo donde ir, ¿Qué haré?, no tengo a nadie – Nero estaba angustiado realmente no tenía a donde ir y tampoco tenía a nadie quien le ayudara

- Eso debiste pensarlo antes... antes de venir a esta cuidad, antes de traicionar mi confianza, antes de engañarme a mí y a todo el pueblo

- Esta bien lo admito pero...

- Pero nada, estas solo, perdiste Nero – no podía creerlo era exactamente lo que le dijo aquella voz en su pesadilla – largo Nero vete y no vuelvas nunca

Credo se alejó rápidamente y Nero tomo rumbo a las afuera del pueblo seguía siendo escoltado por los guardias de la Orden, estos lo dejaron fuera y cerraron las puertas de la ciudad, Nero suspiro ¿Qué haría ahora?

**# Todo menos él**

Nero estaba vagando por el bosque su estomago le pedía algo de comida, recordó que no había comido nada desde la tarde anterior a los últimos sucesos, suspiró desganado seguramente moriría antes de encontrar algo de comer, sino moría de cansancio seguramente se tiraría él de algún acantilado para morir definitivamente.

Entre pensamiento y pensamiento oyó como alguien se acercaba por entre lo matorrales, trato de ocultarse detrás de un árbol, miró con cautela para observar quien era el misterioso hombre del cual se ocultaba. Cuando logró divisarlo con claridad, en realidad lo observaba muy bien porque lo tenía enfrente de él mismo

- Hola nene ¿Cómo te va? – dijo Dante dedicándole una sonrisa

- Arhg ¿¡Que haces aquí!?

- Uy pero que genio además yo pregunte algo primero y como buen nene que eres me vas a responder ¿verdad? – si algo molestaba a Nero eran dos cosas (1) Que le dijeran nene y (2) Era la actitud de aquel hombre que le hacia perder la paciencia en solo dos segundos – estas poco comunicativo nene

- No me llames así – Nero perdió la paciencia – mejor dime ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Yo te digo que hago aquí, si tú me dices como te va y que haces tú aquí – dijo Dante de manera burlona

- OK viejo, mira me va mal y lo que yo haga aquí no te interesa en lo absoluto

- Pues que bien, entonces a ti tampoco te interesa lo que yo hago aquí – dijo Dante dándole la espalda a Nero y caminando en dirección hacía Fortuna

- ¿Vas a Fortuna, verdad? – preguntó Nero

- Mmm, déjame pensarlo, sí voy a Fortuna – contestó Dante caminando sin voltear- por cierto ¿Por qué las maletas? – se devolvió

- Porque... mmm...

- Déjame adivinar... te echaron de Fortuna por tu pequeño secretito – Dante señalo el brazo de Nero

- ¡¡Eso no te incumbe!! – Nero soltó las maletas y camino directo hacía Dante, el instinto lo llevó a estirar su mano hasta su espalda en busca de la Red Queen pero no la encontró

- Vaya – Dante miró sobre el hombre de Nero – también te quitaron las armas

- ¡Bastardo! – un destelló salió del Devil Bringer pero Dante lo esquivó por alguna razón los movimientos de Nero eran lentos

- Ya empezamos otra vez, con lo de bastardo y eso – Dante rió - ¿Qué te pasa nene?, estas más lento de lo normal

- Cállate – como sabemos, Nero es más cabeza dura que Dante, así que se levantó otra vez para golpear a Dante, pero cayó, en realidad no.

Nero se fue de frente contra Dante, pero este lo agarró como cuando los bailarines de tango terminan de bailar, Nero se sonrojó

- No sabía que bailábamos, vamos otra vez pero ahora uno de la morza – Dante empujo a Nero quien respondió con otro intento de golpe

- No bailamos y es MOZART – Nero volvió a caer pero esta vez llevándose a Dante por delante en el acto

- Ya nene déjate se escenitas yaoi y quítate – Dante no obtuvo respuesta - ¿nene?, oye respóndeme

Dante se incorporó como pudo, giró a Nero y se dio cuenta de que no reaccionaba, estaba desmayado o tal vez muerto, lo que fuera Nero no respondía ningún tipo de estimulo. Dante lo movió, lo sarandió, le tiró agua, lo cacheteo, pero nada funcionaba

- Vaya nene me metes en muchos problemas – dijo Dante poniendo sus manos en su cintura y moviendo la cabeza negativamente – y ¿ahora que haré contigo?

Estaba pensando en que haría realmente con Nero cuando aparecieron dos Basiliscs Dante lo destrozó en un segundo, Dante volvió a sus reflexiones, ¿Qué debía hacer con Nero?, talvez debía dejarlo ahí pero lo demonios lo harían papilla, estaba inconciente y desarmado, chisto, suspiró y se acerco a Nero, lo tomo y no le quedo más que cargarlo aún lugar seguro y que más seguro, al menos para Dante que...

**# Vivir en Devil May Cry y no morir en el intento**

Estaba realmente cómodo, la tela era suave y tenía un tenue aroma a ¿vainilla? Si talvez, la luz era escasa, las cortinas estaban cerradas ¿Qué hora era?, ¿Dónde estaba? Nero abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse de lleno con una habitación que jamás había visto nunca, definitivamente no era su habitación en casa de Credo, no era la habitación que tenía en la Orden y no era ninguna habitación en la él habría estado nunca, sintió unos pasos afuera de la habitación toco la puerta despacio pero aún así Nero lo escuchó

- ¿Ya despertaste nene?

- ¡¡¡!!! – esa voz, la reconocería hasta con lo oídos tapados, un segundo estaba en... casa de Dante, la puerta se abrió de pronto, Nero se cubrió rápido con la tela de la cama

- ¿Por qué no respondes nene? – Dante entró y se dirigió hacia la ventana y corrió la cortina, el sol entro de lleno en el cuarto. Nero solo asomo los ojos y murmuró

- ¿Dónde estoy? – Dante lo miró fijamente - ¡RESPONDEME!

- Ya, ya te oí – Dante se dio la vuelta y se sentó en la silla de adjunto – bueno... ¿por donde empezaré? – Rascó su barbilla – aaa sí... este te desmayaste y te traje a Devil May Cry

- ¿¡Que hiciste que!? – Nero saltó de la cama pero volvió a caer

- ¿Estas bien nene? – Dante ni se movió de su silla para ayudar a Nero, quien estaba tirado en el piso

- Estaré bien cuando este a kilómetros de este lugar – Nero se incorporó

- Como quieras, lo que es yo ya llamé un medico para que te revisé, esos mareos no son normales nene – dijo Dante levantándose de la silla y saliendo de la habitación

- ¿Un doctor? – Preguntó Nero – gracias pero no lo necesito, echo un vistazo rápido pero Dante no estaba

- Eres más cabeza hueca de lo que creía – Dante estaba apoyado en el barandal de la escalera que quedaba frente a frente con el cuarto

- ¿¡A quien le dices cabeza hueca!? – Nero se intento parar pero se sentía demasiado débil

- Ahí va de bruto otra vez – Dante suspiró y bajo las escaleras

Nero estaba sonrojado, a Dante le gustaba molestarlo y él le tomaba tanta atención a sus burlas que se empezaba a acostumbrar o talvez le empezaba a gustar, Nero sacudió la cabeza, prácticamente se arrastró a la cama, se metió en ella y se tapó, por alguna razón desconocida sentía frío, le dolía la cabeza y se comenzaba a marear, le estaba pasando lo mismo que le dio en el calabozo, el cuarto le daba vueltas, llevó sus manos a su cabeza y la aprisionó con fuerza. Nero alcanzó a escuchar como la campanilla de puerta sonó cuando esta se abrió, reconoció la voz de Dante pero la otra voz no le parecía familiar, seguramente era un cliente, pero que extraño lo clientes de Dante solían llamar por teléfono y no venían personalmente.

Sintió pasos subiendo la escalera pero eran más de una persona la que subía, volvieron a tocar la puerta, Nero no respondió, responderle a Dante eran palabras perdidas pues el cazador entraría de todos modos.

- Ya llego el doctor nene – Dante sonrió maliciosamente

- Pero no necesito un doctor además... – Nero no terminó la frase pues fue interrumpido por un hombre de blanco con lentes que entraba en ese momento al cuarto

- 9 de cada 10 personas asegura no necesitar un doctor... – el medico se acerco a Nero – 8 de cada 10 personas que no necesitan un medico están muertas en este instante

- Uhm...

- ¿Qué pasa señor Dante? – el medico miró al hombre de rojo quien estaba apoyado junto a la puerta

- Nada, solo que no entendí – respondió este mirando al techo

- Bueno, luego se lo explicaré... ahora – volvió a mirar a Nero - ¿Cuál es el problema de este jovencito?

- Mi problema es el hombre que esta al lado de la puerta y mi nombre es Nero – la maldita manía que tenía todo el mundo de llamarle nene, jovencito, bebé, niño etc.

- Nero, que extraño nombre, OK Nero te voy a revisar ¿vale? – El medico sacó varios aparatos de su valija

- ¿Revisar? – Nero estaba tiritando y no era exactamente por frío – pero yo...

- Bien, quítese la camisa

- ¿¡Que me quite que!?

- La camisa nene, que te quites la camisa – interrumpió Dante

- Cállate tú – Nero dedicó sus mejores ojos de odio al cazador

- Mmm entiendo, eres tímido ¿verdad? – continuó el doctor – pero si no te quitas la camisa no podré revisarte y nunca sabrás lo que tienes

Nero volvió a mirar a Dante quien seguía observando con detención el techo, Nero se tentó y también miró el techo buscando eso tan importante que acaparaba la atención del cazador pero no encontró nada extraordinario, ¿Qué le sucedía a Dante?, estaba demasiado raro, conociendo como Nero conocía a Dante, el cazador debería estar molestándolo por aquella situación tan bochornosa o si no estaría diciendo estupideces como siempre

- Entonces ¿Se va a quitar la camisa, Nero? – retomó el doctor

- Aaa sí

Nero jaló la tela de su polera y la sacó de un tirón quedando al descubierto su espalda, pecho y abdomen.

El medico puso el estetoscopio en la espalda de Nero, este la arqueo levemente al sentir el frío metal.

- Respira – Nero respiró profundamente y luego exhalo – muy bien

El proceso se repitió varias veces, en espalda, en el pecho y en su estomago. Terminado todo el proceso de examinación, el medico cruzó lo brazos sin dejar de observar con atención a Nero, movió la cabeza negativamente y camino hacia Dante, y le susurró algo al oído, Dante solo sonrío, como siempre.

El cazador camino hacia la cama, siempre acompañado del doctor.

- ¿Q-Que tengo? – otra vez a tiritar

- Es lo más extraño que he visto – el medico tomo la palabra – tú estas muy bien, pero no entiendo que tienes

- Si me lo permite doc – Dante se sentó al lado de Nero, ahora se miraban el uno al otro de frente cuando...

- Criggg (lo siento, pero el presupuesto no alcanza para más, pero si usted tiene dinero inserte un sonido de tripas aquí) – Nero se sonrojó

- Jajaja nene lo que tienes es hambre – Dante tuvo que agarrarse el estomago pues la risa le ganaba, comenzó a retorcerse en el piso y las lagrimas brotaba solas de sus ojos, todo esto acompañado de la mirada llena de ira de Nero

- ¿¡Pero que esperabas!? ¡¡Si no como hace tres días!! – Nero casi llorando por aquella situación, el medico solo rascó su cabeza y guardó sus cosas en la maleta

- Bueno veo que ya no me necesitan – dijo el doctor saliendo de la habitación y bajando las escaleras para salir de la tienda

Mientras Dante...

- Jajajajajajajajajaja – adivinen, pues sí seguía riendo

- ¡¡¡Ya parale!!! No necesito que te burles de mí

- Criggg (si ya sé, pero no hay presupuesto) – Dante paró repentinamente

- Jajaja – ahora era Nero el que reía – por lo visto tú también tienes hambre

- Pues sí nene, la verdad tampoco he comido últimamente – Dante tomó el teléfono y marco el número de la pizzería – hoy comeremos pizza

- ¿Siempre comes pizza Dante? – Nero miró a Dante

- No, no siempre, la semana pasada comí... no espera un segundo también era pizza, pero ayer... uhm... no... Creo que era pizza

- ¿No sales a restaurantes o algo así?

- Pues no... Pero si tú me invitas y claro pagas la cuenta, talvez iría – respondió Dante

- Sigue soñando, primero muerto antes que invitarte a cenar

La conversación fue interrumpida pues Dante hablaba con el encargado de la pizzería y pedía dos pizzas familiares, cuando termino la llamada Nero le preguntó

- ¿Dos pizzas familiares, pero quien puede comer tanto?

- No esperas que comparta una pizza familiar contigo eh nene –Dante volvió a salir de la habitación

Después de quince minutos el repartidor de pizza llegó, Dante la pagó (Dante nunca pagas las cosas pero si de pizza se trata el paga lo que sea), subió las escaleras y encontró a Nero tal y como lo había dejado.

- Que perezoso nene, no te has movido nadita, nadita – dijo Dante con dos cajas de pizza en una mano y con la otra atrayendo la mesita del velador

- ¿Y que voy hacer?, si me levantó y el hambre me gana y vuelvo a caer

- Bueno, bueno, aquí esta la pizza, para ti – acerco una de las cajas

- Dante, hay algo que debes saber – dijo Nero seriamente

- No me digas... te gustan los hombres – dijo riendo

- ¿¡¡¡QUE!!!? – Grito Nero - no ¿Cómo se te ocurre te pueden ocurrir tanta estupidez junta Dante?

- No lo sé, debe ser cumpa de la televisión – dijo dando una mordida al primer trozo de pizza

- Idiota – Nero se tranquilizó y bajo la vista

- ¿Y? – cuestionó Dante

- ¿Y que? – Volvió a fruncir el ceño

- ¿Y que es lo que me ibas a decir nene? – Dante estaba a punto de terminar el primer trozo de pizza mientras Nero aún no tocaba su pizza

- Bueno es que yo... jamás he comido pizza – dijo Nero casi avergonzado

- ¿¡QUE, QUE!? – grito Dante casi escupiendo el trocito se pizza que tenía en la boca - ¿Y como puedes seguir vivo?

- Al contrario de ti yo como cosas que prepara alguien que le pone esmero

- ¿Cómo Kyrie, por ejemplo?

- Sí, como Ky... – Nero volvió a bajar la vista entristecido

- Parece que metí la pata – agregó Dante - ¿Estas bien nene?

- Sí, creo que estaré bien – respondió pero su tono de voz estaba cargado tristeza

- No se que sucedió nene, pero si te tiene así... entonces el problema es bastante grave – dijo Dante

- La verdad... el problema si fue grave... pero no quiero hablar de eso – levantó la vista

- Entonces no hables, pero ahora come

- Pareces mi madre, Dante – Nero sonrió

- ¿Tu madre era tan guapa como yo?

- Idiota... – murmuró despacio

- OK, pero come nene que se enfría – continuó pero esta vez abrió la caja de pizza y la puso en frente de Nero, quien recibió el exquisito olor de la masa y los ingredientes mezclados

- Huele bien – comento Nero

- Y sabe bien también, vamos nene pruébala, nunca sabrás a lo que sabe si no la comes – corto un pedazo y la coloco en el plato – además traje un plato solo para ti

- Gracias – ¿realmente le estaba dando las gracias a Dante? Eso era completamente raro, pero bueno.

Tomo aquel trozo de masa que se extendía en frente de él, no miro por todos lados, claro que Dante con miraba divertido por la desconfianza del chico, tardo unos segundo y al fin masco el trozo de pizza.

Nero procesaba cada ingrediente de la pizza con sumo detenimiento dentro de su boca, jamás había comido algo tan exquisito en su vida, ni siquiera los pastelillos que preparaba Kyrie eran tan deliciosos. Comenzó a devorar rápidamente todo el resto de pizza que le quedaba cuando termino miro a Dante quien lo observaba impactado pero con su típica sonrisa burlona

- Veo... que tenías hambre nene – dijo ya de lleno riéndose

- Es que nunca había probado algo tan delicioso antes – dijo casi con una voz de niño pequeño

- Te lo dije, es lo más delicioso que han inventado – se levantó de la silla y abrió una especie de armario que había cerca de otra puerta la cual al parecer era el baño, del armario sacó dos toallas blancas que luego lanzó junto a Nero

- Toma nene

- ¿Y que es esto? – Nero cuestionó al cazador

- Son toallas nene, ¿No lo ves? – respondió casi burlonamente

- Ya se que son toallas ¿Pero para que?

- Uhm... son para que te duches nene, hueles feo... ni yo huelo así – dijo Dante atrayendo una de las maletas que Nero traía cuando se encontró con él a las afueras de Fortuna – creo que aquí esta tu ropa

Nero olió su propia ropa, la verdad que apestaba, nunca había estado tanto tiempo sin darse un baño, y sí que lo necesitaba... con urgencia

- Hey nene, mira, ahí esta el baño – señalo la puerta junto al armario – puedes tomar una ducha ahí...

- Claro – interrumpió – pero...

- ¿Pero que?, ¿Me vas a decir que tampoco sabes como usar una ducha? – Dante puso sus manos en su cintura ya rió levemente

- Claro que si se como usarla pero... – volvió a bajar la vista avergonzado – no se como funciona tu ducha...

- Jajaja ay nene eres tan divertido, ven levántate te enseñare como funciona

Nero se levantó de la cama con lentitud, poco a poco había recuperado algo de fuerza, Dante entró primero al baño seguido de Nero, Dante corrió la cortina y le indico cual era la llave del agua fría y la llave de agua caliente, también le señalo cual era el jabón y el shampoo, luego Dante abandonó la estancia cerrando la puerta dejando solo a Nero.

Nero puso el seguro de la puerta, no quería ser molestado comenzó a desvestirse lentamente, cuando se encontró completamente desnudo, se metió a la ducha, giró la manilla del agua caliente, el agua comenzó a fluir rápidamente, esta golpeaba la cabeza de Nero y sus hombros. Nero estuvo así durante un buen bajo la tibia agua.

Una hora después salió del baño ya vestido, la habitación estaba reluciente ¿Dante habría limpiado? Fue la pregunta resonante en la cabeza de Nero, pero Dante jamás limpiaría nada ¿o sí?. Sacudió su cabeza y se dirigió a la primera planta del negocio de Dante, este estaba recostado en el sillón

- Te tomas tu tiempo nene – dijo incorporándose quedando sentado

- Lo siento si me demore Dante pero...

- Bah no te preocupes nene – continuo ya de lleno parándose de su aposento

- ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó Nero

- Uhm... son las 7:30 pm – Dante tuvo que mirar el reloj que se encontraba cerca de su escritorio, cosa que nunca había hecho, pues nunca le había interesado la hora.

- Este Dante... yo quería decirte que... voy a conseguir un lugar donde vivir y no te voy a molestar más – Nero hablaba realmente rápido sin dejar que Dante dijera nada – y te voy a pagar todos lo que he consumido

- Nene...

- Y con creces – proseguía Nero

- Nene...

- y si quieres pedirme algo solo dilo y...

- ¡¡¡NERO!!! – Dante grito interrumpiendo a Nero

- ¿Qué? – Nero miró con cierto temor a Dante, nunca le había visto tan agitado

- ¿Qué? Que no paras de decir sandeces nene, no tienes que irte, no tienes que pagarme nada, solo tienes que calmarte y...

- Dante ¿Cómo quieres que me calme? No estoy en mi casa, te estoy dando problemas y la verdad no estoy cómodo en este lugar

- ¿Por qué nene? – cuestiono Dante bastante sorprendido

- Tú sabes... que tu eres un cazademonios... y aparte yo intenté matarte y...

- Jajaja esas son las cosas que me gustan de ti nene, que te ahogas en un vaso con agua

- Puede ser... – Nero bajo la vista, algo lo afectaba pero no quería hablar de ello y Dante tampoco quería indagar en el asunto

- Ya nene, mira te invito un trago aquí en el bar de unas cuadras – Dante camino hacía la puerta principal del local – vamos nene, así te relajas un poco y tomas aire fresco.

- Esta bien... – Nero siguió a Dante quien estaba esperándolo ya en la acera

**# Pasado en copas**

Dante y Nero caminaban por la acera rumbo al bar cercano, Dante tenía sus manos en la nuca y Nero sus mano en los bolsillos ninguno de los dos hablaba, ni siquiera se miraban, comenzaba a anochecer, las luces de las calles se encendían lentamente.

Cuando llegaron al bar, Dante entró seguramente como alguien que se mueve en sus territorios en cambio Nero entró despacio casi a hurtadillas se topo de lleno con el humo de los cigarrillos encendidos en aquel antro, tocio un poco, el lugar estaba oscuro y a duras penas reconoció a Dante quien estaba sentado en una de las mesas del fondo se acerco lentamente tratando de chocar con las meseras que pasaban muy cerca de él.

- Te tardaste en llegar nene – Dante estaba sentado y llamaba a una de las meseras para que se acercara

- ¿Sueles venir aquí todo el tiempo? – cuestiono Nero sentándose al lado de cazador

- La mayoría de las veces... o cuando quiero olvidar – contestó Dante dedicándole una sonrisa, Nero se volvió a entristecer, Dante golpeó levemente el hombro de Nero – ya nene, verás como las cosas se solucionan y no te darás cuenta cuando este de vuelta el Fortuna

- No puedo volver... una sentencia me lo impide – la mesera se acerco con una bandeja llena de copas

- ¿En que les puedo ayudar? – dijo dulcemente, Dante tomo la palabra

- Este sí... uhm... a mi tráigame una cerveza bien fría por favor

- OK, ¿Y a su compañero? – gira para ver a Nero

- Este... para mí... quiero... yo...

- También una cerveza fría – Dante terminó la frase que comenzó Nero

- OK se las traigo en seguida – dijo la muchacha acercándose a la barra

- Dante, sabes que nunca he bebido – Nero estaba hablando en serio y Dante solo reía

- Ya cálmate nene, aquí no hay nadie que te pueda cuestionar

Pasado unos cinco minutos la mesera se acerco con dos botellas de cerveza en una bandeja, los dos peliblancos dieron las gracias, Dante comenzó a beber relajadamente mientras Nero se dedicaba a mirar la botella y a no tocarla, Dante lo miraba seriamente, no podía entender como es que Nero jamás había hecho nada de eso antes, claro se notaba tan joven y él a su edad bebía, salía y hacia cosas de adolescentes pero Nero no.

- Veo nene, que Credo es el típico viejo santurrón – Dante sonrió

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Nero observo con detención a su acompañante

- Por que no te dejaba hacer nada nene, ni siquiera comer pizza – comentó Dante tomando la botella de Nero y acercándosele puso la botella en la mano de Nero

- No, no quiero Dante, de verdad – dijo este dejando la botella de nuevo en la mesa

Dante se encogió de hombros, no tenía tiempo para obligar a Nero, abandono a este excusándose de que iba al baño.

Nero se quedo solo, bueno él y la botella, decidió esquivar la vista de aquel licor para escuchar la música que se extendía por todo el local, pero su distracción no duro mucho pues la rocola se averió, estaba más que claro que todo en esa noche quería que volvieran a mirar la botella y beber el liquido de su interior, Nero estaba decidido, volvió a tomar la botella y bebió toda la cerveza, sintió el sabor acido dulce de la cerveza en su lengua y garganta.

Para cuando Dante volvió Nero ya había bebido toda su botella y estaba reposando con la vista en el techo, estaba algo mareado.

- Bien nene, veo que te animaste a beber – comentó sentándose otra vez

- Sí, ¿Y sabes que?, me tomaría otra, tengo sed – dijo riendo, Dante abrió sorprendido los ojos

- OK nene pero si te hace mal, yo no seré el culpable – dijo llamando a la mesera y pidiéndole otra ronda

Pero no fueron dos rondas, al menos no para Nero, Dante cesó de beber a la tercera pero el menor no paraba y seguía y seguía tomando como si el mundo se fuera a acabar.

Nero estaba bastante mareado y se reía de todo y de todos sin ningún motivo aparente, Dante decidió que era hora de marcharse a su casa, pero Nero se negaba, hasta que al fin logró pararlo y a rastras lo sacó del local

- Da-Dante... yo te... quería decir. Que eres mi mejor amigo – lo que faltaba, Nero estaba borracho y empezaba a hablar más estupideces que de costumbre

- Tranquilo nene, ya me hablaras mañana – dijo Dante tomando uno de los brazos de Nero y poniéndolo en su cuello para tratar de llevárselo a Devil May Cry

- Yo... se bien que estoy afuera... pero el día en que yo me muera... se que vas a llorar... llorar y llorar – (si se lo preguntaron, sí Nero estaba cantando como borracho) Dante rió a carcajadas ante el numerito que se estaba mandando su acompañante

- Cantas bien...

- Dirás que no me quisiste, pero vas a estar bien triste... y así te vas a quedar – siguió el pobre de Nero, la verdad se tambaleaba de un lado a otro, no se caía gracias a que Dante lo tenía sujeto del brazo

- (Ambos) con dinero y sin dinero... hago siempre lo que quiero... y mi palabra es la ley... no tengo torno ni reina, ni nadie quien me comprenda pero sigo siendo el rey – Dante para acompañar a su amigo el borracho comenzó a cantar con él, no se dio ni cuenta cuando estaban ya frente a su casa.

Dante patio la puerta y encendió la luz del salón principal, ahora la tarea más difícil, subir a Nero a la alcoba. Mientras intentaba subirlo, entraron Lady acompañada de Trish

- Vaya, vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – Lady sonrió al ver todo el escándalo que armaba Nero

- Veo que el mini cazador esta borracho – agregó Trish

- ¿Y tú... tú que sabes? – Nero a duras penas podía mantenerse en pie

- Vaya, sí que se reveló – continuó Lady acercándose a Dante

- Chicas deben disculparlo, esta un poco bebido – esta frase Dante lo dijo con una simpática sonrisa en el rostro

- No tienes... porque disculparte amigo – Nero puso su mano en el hombro de Dante – las mujeres son todas una malvadas y mentirosas...

- ¿Cómo que malvadas y mentirosas? – dijeron ambas mujeres con tono ofendido, mientras Dante trataba de sacar a Nero de ahí para que no lo matarán

- Sí... todas son iguales... solo esperan que nosotros les demos la espada y WUAM te clavan un puñal a traición...

- Ya nene si eso lo sabemos, pero ya cállate si quieres vivir – interrumpió Dante, quien aún no podía subir a Nero a la habitación, luego le habló a las chicas – y ustedes ayúdenme

- A no, Nero es tú problema – dijo Trish sentándose en el escritorio de Dante

- Si, además me llamó malvada y mentirosa, que suba él solo – Lady terminó la frase cuando...

¡DIN! (Si no lo notaron es la campanilla de la puerta de entrada), cuando Dante logró divisar a las dos personas que entraban se sorprendió mucho pues eran...

- ¿¡Donde esta Nero!? – dijo el hombre vestido de blanco acompañado por una mujer, Dante los había visto antes, ellos eran...

- Miren quien llego... si es la mujer más malvada que he conocido – interrumpió Nero – y viene con su hermano... el pelmazo de Credo

- ... – (silencio reinante)

- Yaaaaaaaaa, sube Nero, mañanas dices todo lo quieras a quien quieras, cuando estés sobrio

- Un momento – gritó Credo – Nero se va con nosotros

- Óyeme Credo, estás en mi casa, y en mi casa ¡HAGO LO QUE QUIERO! – gritó más alto Dante estaba realmente enojado...

Como pudo, subió a Nero a la habitación y recostó a Nero en la cama, le quito la gabardina y las botas, luego lo tapó, estuvo un rato en el cuarto hasta que Nero se durmió

- Ay nene, te metiste en un buen lió, con las chicas y con Credo – susurró Dante saliendo del cuarto.

Bajo las escaleras, miro a las cuatro personas que se encontraban en la planta inferior, en la silla de su escritorio estaba Lady, en su escritorio Trish y en su sillón Credo y Kyrie.

- ¿A que debo el honor de tantas visitas? – preguntó Dante sarcásticamente

- Bueno – comenzó Trish – nosotros te traíamos una misión pero veo que tenías otra

- ¿Yo? – preguntó Dante asombrado, que él recordara no tenía ni una misión

- Sí – asintió Lady – no sabíamos que te dedicarás a cuidar niños Dante

- Aaa se refieren a Nero, que graciosas – Dante giró la vista hacia los hermanos - ¿Y ustedes?

- Nosotros veníamos a buscar a Nero para pedirle una disculpa – dijo Kyrie dulcemente

- Sí, pero ya no la merece – dijo Credo levantándose

- ¿Y que esperaban?, si lo corrieron de Fortuna como a un perro – dijo Dante tratando de defender a Nero – además... yo hubiera hecho lo mismo

- Bueno sí admitimos que se nos paso la mano, pero Nero sabía cuales eran las reglas y él las rompió – agregó Credo

- ¿Y que querían que hiciera?, esperaban que Nero se cortara el brazo – Dante por primera vez en su vida tenía razón en algo

- Bueno ya basta, no se van a poner a discutir por lo Nero hace o deja de hacer – dijo Trish acercándose a la puerta de salida – lo que es yo me largo de aquí ¿vienes conmigo Lady?

- Claro

- OK nosotros también nos vamos – Credo tomo a Kyrie y la jalo afuera del local, pero antes de irse agregó – fue un error a ver venido, disculpa

- No te preocupes, ¿Quieren que le diga algo a Nero de su parte?

- No, no le digas ni siquiera que estuvimos aquí – dijo Kyrie subiendo a una especie carruaje que le esperaba afuera

- Pero...

- Déjalo así, la verdad no se si lo perdonemos por lo que hizo – Credo también se dirigió al carruaje

- Credo – llamo Dante, Credo de dio vuelta para ver al cazador – tu y yo sabemos que él no tuvo la culpa.

- Puede ser... – fue lo único de respondió Credo y se marchó

**# Vivir con Dante: un gran desafío**

Dante volvió entrar en la tienda, definitivamente no entendía las razones de Fortuna para echar a Nero, este le había ayudado tanto tiempo que era ilógico que lo corrieran, pero bueno él no podía hacer nada para ayudar al chico, ¿O sí podía?

Dante sacudió su cabeza sacando las ideas locas que pasaban por ellas, ciertamente le había prometido a su madre que no haría tantas estupideces, pero para Dante eso era algo casi imposible de hacer y que hasta esa fecha no había cumplido en nada su promesa. Se recostó en el sillón de la sala, no podía ir a dormir a su cama pues Nero estaba ahí y Dante tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer y la verdad no tenía planeado morir a manos de Nero. El sueño lentamente comenzó a apoderarse de él, al poco rato estaba completamente dormido.

Eran las 12:30 de día y Nero aún no despertaba, Dante estaba preocupado, jamás creyó que el muchacho era tan dormilón, decidió subir al cuarto para despertarlo, cuando comenzó a moverlo este emitía leves gruñidos contra la persona que osaba interrumpir su sueño

- Ya párale viejo, quiero dormir - dijo adormilado

- Yo sé pero son las doce ya levántate, te tengo que contar una cosa – dijo Dante sentándose al lado de Nero

- Ay no... Me duele la cabeza y me siento mal, me duele el estomago – dijo volteándose para todos lados casi retorciéndose

- Jajaja eso te pasa por beber mucho nene

- No te rías, no es divertido – dijo molesto

- No, eso no es lo divertido, lo divertido es lo que le dijiste a Credo – agregó Dante, la afirmación de este hizo que Nero se incorporara rápidamente quedando sentado el cama tomándose con ambas manos la sien

- ¿Qué, que le dije? – preguntó algo temeroso

- Bueno le dijiste que era un...

- ¿Qué era que?

- Le dijiste que era un pelmazo – dijo Dante entre risas

- ¿¡¡¡¡QUE LE DIJE QUE!!!!? – Grito Nero exasperado

- Ya te lo dije, que era un pelmazo – continuó Dante levantándose de la silla

- No pude... yo no... ¿Cómo fue? ¿Qué paso anoche? – estaba realmente intrigado, no recordaba a ver visto a Credo, de hecho lo ultimo que recordaba era que estaba en el bar junto a Dante

- Bueno luego del numerito que te mandaste en la calle, cantando, llegamos a casa, llegaron Lady y Trish y las llamaste mujeres malvadas y mentirosas, las cuales se enojaron mucho contigo – Nero abrió lo ojos sorprendido, realmente fue él, no, no podía haber sido él, respetaba a las mujeres – luego llegaron Kyrie con Credo

- ¿Kyrie estuvo aquí? – preguntó aún más asombrado

- Si, y también la llamaste malvada y mentirosa y a Credo le dijiste pelmazo

- Estas de broma ¿verdad? – dijo levantándose de lleno de la cama y amenazando a Dante con un dedo

- Si estuviera de broma, ¿no crees que me estaría riendo?

- Pues sí...

- Ya nene, mira con lo que le dijiste Credo esta de plano que no vuelves a Fortuna, pero hasta que el problema se arregle te puedes quedar aquí

- ¿De verdad? – dijo Nero con un cierto brillo en los ojos, desde lo últimos encuentros con Dante comenzó a admirarlo como si fuera su hermano o su maestro y para él era realmente un honor quedarse en casa de Dante

- Sí, además necesito a alguien que me ayude con las misiones que me encargan – dijo el cazador

- Esta bien, haré lo que tú me pidas, te ayudare en todo, mataré muchos demonios y... un segundo – se interrumpió a él mismo – no puedo ayudarte

- ¿Por qué no nene? – cuestiono Dante, Nero suspiro

- Mis armas están en Fortuna y no creó que me las devuelvan – dijo bajando la vista

- Pues bueno, entonces tendremos que ir a buscarlas nosotros – dijo Dante dedicando una sonrisa

- ¿Cómo lo haremos? – Cuestiono incrédulo – no puedo entrar y tu tampoco

- Ay nene, ¿cuando aprenderás que tengo mis métodos? – Dante camino hacia la salida del cuarto sin decir nada más

Nero se levantó, se ducho y bajo las escalera para ver a Dante lista para salir

**# Agente secreto 00Dante en Misión Imposible IV: El rescate de las armas de Nero. **

(Nota: Nombre tomado de tres películas: el agente 007, Misión Imposible y el titulo de "El rescate de las armas de Nero" me recuerda a las Guerra de las Galaxias, sé que las tres películas no tienen nada que ver pero el titulo suena genial)

Anochecía cuando llegaron a las afuera de Fortuna, Dante saltó la reja de dorada (tipo rejas de Atlántida), en la oscuridad Nero no podía ver como estaba vestido Dante, solo se dio cuenta de que como estaba vestido cuando este se paró cerca de un foco de la calle, Dante vestía de camuflaje (como Rambo o si han jugado Medalla de Honor o Call Of Duty bueno imagíneselo así (como soldado con rayas en la cara, un casco, etc.)). Dante solo rió al ver la cara de Nero al verlo vestido así, pero bueno, digamos que Nero ya se había acostumbrado a las idioteces de Dante, caminaron una buen rato por la ciudad, esquivando a cada hombre que deambulara por las calles en ese momento.

Ninguno de los dos hablaba, procuraban mantener silencio para no ser descubiertos, en menos de media hora estaba enfrente del edificio de la Orden.

- ¿Cómo pretendes entrar, Dante? – cuestionó Nero, quien hasta ese momento no se había preguntaba como pretendía Dante entrar a ese sitio tan resguardado

- Pues bien... verás... esperaba que tú me dijeras como entrar nene – respondió Dante a su compañero

- Que bien Dante, ahora no podremos entrar, perdimos tiempo y dinero – reprocho Nero

- Mmm...Tengo un plan – dijo Dante subiendo por unos de los balcones de la Orden

- ¿Qué pretendes hacer? Baja de ahí tarado – Nero no tuvo más opciones que seguir a Dante subiendo por el mismo balcón

Cuando Nero logró subir miro para ambos lados pero no vio por ningún lado a Dante.

- Dante... ¿Dónde estas? – susurró despacio pero nadie le respondió – hey ¿estas ahí?

Nadie respondió al llamado silencioso que realizo Nero, talvez no le había oído, comenzó a deslizarse lentamente por la oscuridad, tratando de no tropezar con ninguna de las figuras que habían en el techo. Cuando estaba cerca del gran vitral del salón principal, oyó unos pasos lentos que se acercaban a él con sumo cuidado

- ¿Dante, eres tú? – dijo Nero casi asustado – ya sal payaso

- Nero... – alguien o algo susurró su nombre, Nero se le puso la piel de gallina

- ¿D-Dante? – seguía viendo hacia al frente donde creía haber visto una sombra moverse – sal no es gracioso ¿E-Estas ahí? R-Respóndeme

- Nero... volvió a escuchar esta vez más cerca, casi en su oído se voltio y... – ¡¡¡¡¡WAAAAA!!!!!

- ¡¡¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! – Nero grito aterrado y Dante tuvo que tomarlo de la mano para que el chico no cayera por unas de las ventanas del vitral

- ¿Quién anda ahí? – se escucho una voz que provenía desde el salón seguramente un guardia

Dante jaló de prisa a Nero tapándole la boca con una de sus manos antes de que los vieran a ambos. Nero respiraba agitadamente, su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez, por alguna razón estaba sonrojado y sus ojos estaba algo húmedos, lagrimas que querían asomarse, talvez.

- Casi nos ven nene – dijo Dante asomándose lentamente por la ventana asegurándose de que el guardia se haya ido, luego miró a Nero quien lo miraba fijamente con la boca entreabierta, casi frunciendo el ceño y de rodillas

- ¿C-Como se t-te o-ocurre? – murmuró Nero apunto de llorar

- ¿Qué te sucede? – dijo Dante gateando hasta cerca de Nero, estaba realmente asustado al ver al joven de esa manera

- ¿Cómo que, que me sucede? Si me asustaste tarado – respondió dándole la espalda al cazador, ocultando las primeras lágrimas que rodaban por su mejilla

- Yo no pensé que te pondrías así – agregó Dante tratando de consolar a Nero – además no creía que eras tan sensible

- ¡YO NO SOY SENSIBLE! – Nero se giro y se encontró de frente con Dante – no vuelvas a hacer eso

- Nero... ¿E-Estas llorando? – Dante quito el pelo que cubría el rostro del menor, a la cual este respondió secándose rápidamente los ojos

- N-No, déjame en paz – dijo parándose y apartándose de Dante

- Bueno... pero no quise asustarte... perdóname – dijo Dante dulcemente, Nero le miró fijo, suspiró y asintió levemente con la cabeza

- Esta bien... pero entremos luego... hace frío aquí afuera – Nero se cruzó de brazos abrazándose a sí mismo

- Jajaja nene, esas es la actitud, venga entremos – con todo el problemita anterior, Nero no había dado cuenta de cómo estaba vestido Dante ahora

- Pero ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS...!? – Nero se sorprendió

- ¿Qué?, ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Dante mirando para todos lados

- ¿Cuándo te cambiaste de ropa?

- ¿Ehm?

Dante estaba vestido completamente de negro, pantalones, chaqueta, bototos, hasta un gorro negro, con ganchos en la cintura y un comunicador en el oído (Tipo Misión Imposible)

- No se de hablas nene – dijo Dante entrando por la ventana

- ¿Pero como? – se preguntó a sí mismo Nero, Dante cuando salió de la tienda estaba vestido como se costumbre, cuando llegaron a Fortuna estaba vestido como militar y ahora estaba vestido como el tipo que aparece en Misión Imposible...

- Hey nene ¿vas a venir? – interrumpió Dante sacando de sus meditaciones a Nero

- Claro... – respondió Nero entrando por la misma ventana

Descendieron rápidamente por la cuerda, cuando tocaron piso firme Dante no dudo en ocultarse detrás de un pilar, Nero tardó un rato en darse cuenta de la situación, estaba en el edificio de la Orden y ya no pertenecía a esa congregación, si le encontraban de seguro le matarían, se oculto detrás del mismo pilar que Dante.

- Estas muy distraído – susurró Dante

- Cállate, idiota – dijo mirando con cuidado por entre medio de los otros pilares

- Pero que genio nene, definitivamente no te entiendo

- Bueno, ¿Me vas a ayudar a encontrar mis armas o no? – Nero miró fijamente al mayor que era levemente más alto que él

- Claro que sí, pero seria más fácil si me dijeras donde están – Dante sonrió, le hacia gracia estar cerca de Nero, lo hacia sentir más inteligente, Dante siempre se preguntó que se sentía ser más inteligente que otra persona

- Si lo supiera no estaría aquí discutiendo contigo, imbecil...

- ¡¡Hey para quieres!! – Dante se enojo con Nero

- ¿Puedo saber que te hice ahora? – cuestionó asustado

- Deja de llamarme idiota, imbecil, tarado, subnormal, etc.

- ¿Te molesta? – dijo Nero de forma burlona

- Pues sí – dijo más relajado pero aún molesto

- Bueno es lo que yo siento cuando tú me llamas "nene"

- No me molesta lo que me dices – dijo Dante finalmente – lo que me molestas es que me lo digas tú

- ¿Qué acaso no puedo? – preguntó Nero

- Pues no fíjate – Dante bajó la vista – el único que tenía derecho a llamarme así era Vergil

Nero bajo la vista como si Dante le hubiera regañado o algo parecido, vio como el cazador comenzaba a moverse siempre tapado por los pilares. Ambos hombres se movían con facilidad por el edificio, revisaron cada habitación solo faltaban dos cuartos: el cuarto de Credo y el de Kyrie

- Tú vas a la habitación de Kyrie y yo a la de Credo – Dante le murmuró a Nero al oído

- ¿Y por que yo a la de Kyrie? – pregunto el menor sonrojado

- Porque Credo esta armado y sabe pelear – dijo Dante como si fuera algo obvio

- ¿Y que? Yo también se pelear...

- Pero Credo esta armado, con espadas y esas cosas y Kyrie es una chica que no sabe pelear y no tiene fuerza y...

- Ya basta, ya entendí, además prefiero ir yo al cuarto de Kyrie, no la dejaría sola con un pervertido como tú – dijo dándole la espalda al cazador experimentado

- ¿Seguro que yo soy el pervertido? – dijo Dante sonriente, Nero se detuvo y se dio vuelta

- ¿Qué quieres decirme? – Dijo Nero – acaso...

- Talvez TÚ quieres ver en ropa interior a Kyrie...

-¿¡¡¡QUE!!!? – Nero grito muy fuerte, al cual Dante hizo un gesto de que bajara la voz – pervertido... – se alejo

Dante abrió lentamente la puerta, la cual emitió un leve chirrido, se coló al cuarto, en la cama estaba Credo durmiendo placidamente, Dante camino en puntillas vio una espada al lado de la puerta de un aparador cercano, se acerco y comprobó que era la Red Queen, la cogió y se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

Mientras Nero, estaba enfrente de la puerta que daba a la habitación de Kyrie, decidido a entrar, empujo suavemente la puerta y se asomó, suspiro al ver a Kyrie dormida tranquilamente, en el mueble del velador, la preciada Blue Rose, gateo suavemente, estiró su mano y tomo el arma, para luego salir sin darse cuenta que Dante le esperaba afuera.

- ¿Ya la tienes nene? – susurró Dante

- Pero... Dante no me asustes

- Ya, yo que culpa tengo que seas una gallina

- Repite eso y eres historia – Nero puso a Blue Rose en la sien de Dante

- Ahora eres bien macho, antes te ibas a poner a llorar – Dante rió suavemente

- Ya para con eso, fue un momento de debilidad, nada más – dijo bajando el arma y la vista

- ¿Quién sabe? – dijo Dante poniendo sus manos en la nuca

- ¿¡¡¡QUIEN ANDA AHÍ!!!? – dijo Credo descubriendo a Nero y a Dante

- Oh, oh tenemos compañía – Dante rió

- Espera es Credo... – Dante se abalanzó sobre Credo pero fue detenido por el Devil Bringer de Nero

- Volvieron, lo sabía – Credo levantó su espada seguido por un montón de miembros de la espada

- ¿Y ahora que hacemos nene? – preguntó Dante

- Se inventó en los 60` ¡¡se llama correr!! – Nero hecho a correr seguido de Dante, esquivando las poderosas espadas de lo miembros de la Orden

- ¡¡¡Que plan nene!!! – Dante disparaba contra lo vitrales para detener el paso de sus perseguidores – ¡¡esto si es una fiesta loca!!

**# Prologó**

**¡¡Viva la vida, viva yo!!**

- Hey nene hay trabajo – grito Dante a su compañero quien aún no terminaba de ducharse

- ¡¡¡Ya bajo, espérame!!! – grito el otro bajando rápidamente aún con el pelo mojado y a medio poner la chaqueta

- Eso te pasa por demorarte tanto –dijo Dante tomando sus armas

- Lo siento pero el agua estaba realmente deliciosa – respondió sacudiéndose el pelo y mojando levemente el rostro de Dante - ¿Y que es ahora?

- Y yo que sé – Dante salió de la tienda y se encontró con Lady y Trish, quienes lo esperaban al perecer hace bastante tiempo

- ¿Vas a venir nene? – volvió a gritar Dante

- Claro viejo... – Nero salió del local - ... Bueno Nero... a comenzar otra vez

La silueta de las cuatro personas se alejaron por la calle principal perdiéndose por entre las personas.

La vida de Nero cambio rotundamente, paso de ser el chico que trabaja para la Orden, al el chico que trabaja para... ¿Dante?... bueno no es un cambio tan radical que digamos pero Nero creía que era mejor estar en casa de Dante que en la Orden.

Credo le pidió disculpa a Nero, este y su hermana Kyrie le visitaban con frecuencia en Devil May Cry

Dante evitaba que ninguna cerveza se acercara a Nero y Nero recibió su buen castigo por parte de Lady y Trish claro que en el castigo Credo también toco un pedazo de pastel

Ahora la pizzería cercana (en la cual Dante compraba diariamente) duplicó las ganancias gracias a que Nero se hizo fan de la pizza

Bueno creo que con eso concluyo este fic...

Paz y Buenas Noches...

**By Yukari Sparda Yakumo**

**¿¿¿¿Fin????**


End file.
